


Couples That Play Together Stay Together

by bigredcrazyk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Explicit Sexual Content, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Swingers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigredcrazyk/pseuds/bigredcrazyk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek make acquaintances with a new couple attending their local gym, Isaac and Scott. Isaac invites Stiles out on a double date, dinner and drinks with their boyfriends, and the four enjoy themselves well enough. This leads to a more intimate gathering at Derek and Stiles' place, and as the drinks keep flowing, so do their inhibitions right out the window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couples That Play Together Stay Together

Stiles and Derek were laying in bed, limbs tangled in the sheets, covered in sweat and other sticky, body fluids. They recalled the events of the night while still fresh on their minds.

“What a wild ride that was…” Derek drawled absently as he stroked his lover’s hair.

Stiles purred at his touch before replying, “I can’t _believe_ they agreed to it. I’m still just… _whoa_.”

“I can’t believe you talked _me_ into it,” Derek chuckled softly.

Just hours earlier they met up with a couple they knew from the local gym for dinner and drinks. Their names were Scott and Isaac. They'd all decided to go on a doubles date since Isaac and Scott were new in town and didn’t have many friends yet. The four hit it off well. Stiles instantly bonded with Isaac, and likewise, Derek and Scott made a seamless connection.

The two couples were enjoying their evening, and by the end of the outing, Stiles asked Derek if he minded them coming back home for more cocktails since they were having such a good time. Derek agreed, and Isaac immediately accepted their offer for the both of them, although Scott didn’t resist any.

They continued to joke and chat about the things they had in common after meeting back up at Derek and Stiles’ luxury condo. As the drinks flowed, so did their inhibitions right out the window. The vibe of their little soiree began to change. Some of the remarks turned flirtatious. Stiles stated he didn’t like his moles and was totally jealous of Isaac’s flawless complexion. Scott talked about how envious he was of Derek’s physique and squeezed his bicep as Derek flexed for them.

Before they realized it, the hour had grown late and was nearing midnight. Although a Friday night, Scott mentioned that he and Isaac should be on their way soon, however, Derek was adamant that they not drive home intoxicated. He and Stiles had a spare room and told the other pair that they should stay the night. Although hesitant to overstay their welcome, Scott decided that was probably for the best.

Isaac and Stiles were gleeful over the fact that they could carry on late into the night, using the term ‘slumber party’, so Stiles pulled Derek away into the kitchen for more drinks. When they were alone, Stiles slurred with a grin, “So they’re a pretty _hawt_ couple.”

Derek nodded as he mixed more Malibu and pineapple juice. “Yeah, they're a lot of fun.”

“I think Scott digs you,” the younger of the two pressed on as he nudged Derek’s arm.

Derek simply rolled his eyes. “And you’re getting pretty chummy with Isaac,” he fired back.

Stiles chewed his bottom lip for a few seconds before sighing dramatically. “I uh… he’s a cutie.”

His boyfriend smirked at him. “He is. They both are, I guess.” Stiles diverted his gaze after Derek said this. He could tell the youth had something on his mind. “Stiles, what are you thinking?”

Stiles flustered and he smiled. “I duno… have you ever… I mean… I duno.”

“Come on, babe. What’s up?” Derek prodded.

“I just… have you ever considered… you _know_ …”

“No, I haven’t a clue what you’re going on about.”

Stiles groaned, unable to find the right words. “Just forget it.”

“ _Stiles_ ,” Derek snapped, “you know I _hate_ when you do that shit. Just tell me.”

“Okay. I was thinking. _Maybe_. Since we hit it off so well… and we’re attracted to them. And they are attracted to us-”

“Stop,” Derek grunted. “Just stop. I know where you’re going with this now. I don’t even want to hear you say it out loud.”

“But _why_?” Stiles whined. “Why not? We talked about it before; fooling around with others as long as we did it together.”

“I remember the conversation, but I didn’t think it pertained to real life. I thought we were just being kinky in bed that night; not being serious,” Derek stated under his breath. Their conversation had become quieter. Derek certainly didn’t want Scott or Isaac to overhear them.

“I _was_ being serious,” Stiles whispered. “And I’m being serious right now. I think they’d be into it. Isaac would _definitely_ be into it. Scott… he’d probably take some convincing, but I’m sure Isaac would get him on board.”

Derek shook his head as he placed his hands on his hips and shifted from side to side. He appeared in conflict with himself. “I don’t know if I’m okay with this, Stiles.”

“Why don’t we just go back in there, see where things lead, and if the tension keeps growing, I’ll pull Isaac aside and mention it to him casually.”

“How do you casually drop that into conversation?” Derek hissed. _“_ _Oh, by the way, I think we should have an orgy. Would you be down with that?”_

Stiles snorted and giggled. He couldn’t help it. “Yeah. That’s about what I had in mind.”

Derek sighed and smiled as well. “You’re nuts… Okay, look. If you think you can pull it off without screwing up this new friendship we have going, fine. I’ll humor you and see where things go, but I like these guys and if you cause them to stop talking to us over this, I’m gonna get so pissed off. You don’t even know.”

“Deal,” Stiles said just as Isaac strode into their kitchen.

“Everything alright?” he asked curiously. “You’ve been gone a while.”

“We’re coming right now,” Derek replied as he picked up the tray of drinks while Stiles wore a stupid grin and enthusiastically nodded.

After that round of rum, the hosts went off to change into something more comfortable and get some loungewear for the other boys to dress in. They all settled back in the den after a few minutes wearing sweatpants, tanks, baggy t-shirts, and workout shorts. Stiles brought with him Derek’s stash box of marijuana and rolling papers, and the four got ridiculously stoned as they rested in the floor with cushions and blankets. Several joints were rolled and passed around while they got comfortable, and before long the topic had turned blatantly sexual. Kinks were discussed, sexual awkwardness, first times, hookups, and an array of things related to the bedroom. The conversation was fluent and relaxed. Everyone was very much at ease with one another. That was when Stiles decided to raise the question of swinging.

“So what do you think about the whole idea of couples that play together stay together?” he asked nonchalantly.

Isaac quickly responded, “Scott and I have talked about it before, a lot actually. He’s a little more straight-laced than I am, but I think relationships shouldn’t be so black and white. We’re bombarded by this Disney culture idea of love and romance; that when you find that special someone, you’ll only have eyes for them and never want to sleep with anyone else ever again. That’s bullshit. Just because you find your life partner doesn’t mean you won’t want to have sex with other people. That’s not how attraction works. That’s not how nature works. I’m in a monogamous relationship with Scott because I choose to be, but not because I think that’s all there is.”

Stiles glanced to Derek, exchanged a very brief look, and then inquired, “So you guys are strictly monogamous?”

Scott and Isaac mimicked the same actions of Stiles and Derek as they glance to one another before Scott said, “I’m cautiously open to it. We haven’t before, but with the right person or persons, right chemistry, right setting… _maybe_. I try not to be so close-minded about it. I love Isaac dearly and it’s hard for me to imagine being with anyone else, but to say I _can’t_ imagine it at all? Of course, I can. Like he said, it’s part of human nature. It’s why people cheat so often. I guess… let’s just say they’d have to be pretty hot for me to want to explore something like that,” he finished with a chuckle.

“What about you?” Isaac asked. “Ever _played together_?”

Derek was the one to answer. “My thoughts on it reflect Scott’s. I can’t imagine spending my life with anyone but Stiles, but I’m open. Stiles is more like you; far more willing to explore that avenue than I am.”

There was a short pause in conversation. Each one of them obviously had one thing on their mind. Stiles broke the silence after only a few seconds. “To be completely honest, Derek and I were discussing it tonight in the kitchen when you came in and got us,” he said to Isaac, however directed to the group. “We don’t want to make it weird or anything because we like you guys and we’re really glad we took you up on your offer to go out tonight. It’s been a blast for sure, and I can foresee a lasting friendship there, but things seemed kinda flirtatious and… it’s silly of me to say, but I thought we had pretty good chemistry.”

Isaac nudged Scott in the side, grinning wildly, and sniggered, “I _told_ you so!”

“What?” Stiles smiled slowly.

Scott scoffed and answered, “Isaac mentioned to me earlier tonight that he thought you guys were cool and attractive and might want to fool around. I told him he was crazy-”

“Derek told _me_ I was nuts for even suggesting it!” Stiles yelped excitedly and pointed from Scott to Derek.

They all laughed together as Isaac cried out, “I swear to god, we are too alike!”

As the cackling and laughter steadily died off, Stiles stated, “I’m not even sure how we’d go about doing something like that. Blame it on the alcohol… It’s probably a terrible idea and we’re just caught up in the moment.”

Isaac bit his bottom lip and looked to his partner for confirmation. When Scott didn’t show any negative sign, Isaac said carefully, “I think we’re game if you are.”

Stiles gasped and immediately gazed at Derek. Derek stared right back at him. They searched one another’s eyes, and it was Derek to make the first move. He didn’t reply with words, but instead reached out to Scott, cupped his cheek, leaned in, and planted a tender kiss to his lips. Scott’s eyes fluttered shut as he accepted Derek’s advance. While this happened, both Stiles and Isaac appeared aroused and excited by witnessing their boyfriends make out. Derek pulled Scott into his lap and Scott let his palms slip under the base Derek’s muscle shirt. He touched those chiseled abs and was nearly trembling with desire.

Isaac and Stiles finally looked at each other, and although they hesitated, Stiles crawled over to him, straddled his waist, and blew his mind with an stunningly passionate kiss. Isaac whimpered as his fingers raked down Stiles’ back. Their tongues flicked together before Stiles bit down on Isaac’s lower lip. He moaned and thrust his hips upward into the other young man’s ass. Stiles grinded his bottom against Isaac’ bulging athletic shorts and yanked a firstfull of his curly, dirty-blonde hair to the side. His head snapped to the right, and Stiles devoured his neck like a hungry fiend.

The two pairs were ravenous in their lust, and what began as innocently fooling around turned into intense, graphic sex that lasted early into the morning, right there on the living room floor. It didn’t end until close to 4am. That was when Isaac and Scott returned to their own home, having sobered up enough to drive by then. This lead to where Derek and Stiles were now, wrapped up in one another and discussing what had happened in bed.

“What a wild ride that was…” Derek drawled absently as he stroked his lover’s hair.

Stiles purred at his touch before replying, “I can’t _believe_ they agreed to it. I’m still just… _whoa_.”

“I can’t believe you talked _me_ into it,” Derek chuckled softly.

Stiles giggled, “I’m pretty sure we rocked their world.”

“I’d say,” Derek agreed. “How many times did you and Isaac flip-flop? Twice? Three times? You were going at it like rabbits.”

Stiles grinned at him and pressed his lips to the corner of his mouth as he answered, “You’d know how many times if you took your tongue outta Scott’s ass for two seconds. You never even rimmed _me_ for that long before.”

“He _liked_ it,” Derek stated proudly. He then added, “I couldn’t help it, though. Scott’s got a great ass.”

“Well, you definitely owned it. Isaac told me that he, Scott, pretty much exclusively tops in their relationship except for a few occasions, but you made him your bitch tonight. Isaac kept whispering how hot it was to watch, and I gotta say, seeing you fuck his brains out was such a turn-on.”

“Oh yeah?” Derek drawled as he kissed Stiles’ jaw.

“Yeah. For sure. It’s part of the reason why me and Isaac kept going over and over. Watching you two was so sexy. Your _big_ , _fat_ , _cock_ sliding in and out of his _tight_ , little, boy hole made me cum _twice_.”

“ _Mmmm_. That’s hot,” Derek sighed as he continued to kiss Stiles’ neck. He took his boyfriend’s hand and moved it to his rapidly stiffening prick.

Stiles gasped, “You wanna go _again_?! After all that?”

Derek grabbed hold of Stiles’s slender waist and pulled him on top so that his dick stood erect between his ass cheeks. He spit into his hand, reached behind Stiles, rubbed the saliva onto his entrance, and didn’t even wait before pushing himself inside. Stiles was already stretched from the sex he’d had with Isaac, so there was no need for preparation. The youth moaned and kissed his boyfriend while Derek thrust into him slowly; his hands spreading Stiles’ perky, bubble butt apart.

“Oh, Derek…” Stiles whimpered, “No one does it like you do.”

Derek grinned into the kiss and thrust upward sharply. It was enough to draw forth a loud cry from Stiles, but the sound of a vibrating phone halted their actions abruptly. Stiles reached over to the nightstand for his cell phone. Derek remained still as Stiles quickly scanned the illuminated screen. He smiled and sat the device back down. Stiles began riding Derek, rocking his hips up and down as he took every inch.

“What was that?” Derek asked huskily.

“Isaac,” he replied on quivering breath. “Said they made it home okay and want to host next weekend if we’re game.”

Derek smiled up at him before pulling him into another fiery kiss. “If you want to. Next time I wanna try Isaac though.”

“Fine by me,” Stiles moaned on Derek’s lips. “He’s _nasty_. You’ll like it. Has a _real_ , dirty mouth. Says the kinkiest shit-”

“Stiles?” Derek cooed.

“Yeah?”

“Stop talking about them. Right now… it’s just me and you.” He bucked upward as Stiles came down, and his veiny, nine-inch rod plunged deep. The gesture couldn’t have been taken any other way.

Stiles groaned and smiled simultaneously. He whispered, “Oh, I’m right here with ya, _daddy_. You and me always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed. I know it's not my usual style. Had this idea pop into my head and decided to run with it. I think it turned out well enough without pouring too much effort into it. Was one of those things that I only spent a night on. This week has pretty much been nothing but Sterek, however, I'll try to get back to some of my unfinished Sciam works over the next few days. Anyway, really appreciate all the love and support from you guys. Kisses and shit. - k


End file.
